


唇 ”Kuchibiru”

by Pyret1582



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 15:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyret1582/pseuds/Pyret1582
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teased endless by his kiss, it got to a point where it boiled over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	唇 ”Kuchibiru”

**Author's Note:**

> From all the Nakame feels latly

Teased by Kazuya about the kiss in the drama and not only that, throwing his so kissable lips against his and making the fans die on the spot during the concert. How much KAT-TUN’s “KA” riled him up, the younger guy should only know. How dared he? The little teasing damned turtle. No Yuichi would show him the meaning of his lips.

\---

Photo shoot, a member photo shoot and Yuichi almost wished he could be alone with the youngest member. Seeing Kame doing silly faces at the camera made him wanting to head over there and kiss the younger man. Yuichi wonders when he started to think like this? Was it a couple of month back or was it when Kazuya suddenly started making kiss faces previous years back during their PV-shootings. He doesn’t know when this started but it had just escalated to a part where Yuichi couldn’t keep his thoughts in check and he fared the day he would babble it out in front of the younger. 

Maybe he was afraid on how the younger would take it?

“Yuichi-“ he blinks seeing Kame stand in front of him with his dorky face making kissing lips against him.

One more word out of that mouth about his kiss he would snap and kiss the younger one until he had no brain cells left.

Yuichi dares just to know the expression on the younger’s face. He when he takes a small step forward, just to tease the younger a little. Laying his arms around Kame’s neck, invading his personal space and his fingers finds some hair and curls around it and thus bringing the younger into a shivering fit.

Yucchi?” Kazuya’s trembling lips outers out while he blinks confused, wondering what is this?

Yuichi gives him a flirtatious look before withdrawing away from younger. He notice in the corner of his eye that their manager steps inside the room.

He didn’t need wired looks from their manager then his team mates were giving him at this moment.

“Are you guys ready?”

Yuichi sees Kazuya’s face swift into one hundred percent work mood as he walks out.

The oldest sighs and wonders what he had gotten himself into.

Well he can’t think about it too much, it won’t do him any good he needs to concentrate on work. Walking after the younger of course with puzzled looks from both Ueda and Taguchi, they were clueless on what was going on.

Standing beside the younger, they were hooked up in this photo take. For some reason they pimped out nakame, or it felt like it and it wasn’t even better that the younger draw him mad. Yuichi just didn’t know when it started nor understands it but he won’t run from it.

Pumping his hip against the younger and smiling innocently before getting in position, just seconds before the camera snapped a shoot.  

Kazuya frowns beside him. Yuichi can’t help but to feel a bit giddy.

“What’s up with you two?” Ueda speaks up when they walk back inside the dressing room.

“You tell me…” Kame mumbles low to him once he passes the boxer looking over at Yuichi.

“There’s nothing wrong…” Yuichi tells Ueda as he notices Taguchi’s frown.

“You acting like two stuck up love birds…” Ueda grumbles and swiftly grabs his towel escaping into the shower area, deciding to undress his clothes there. He was tired of this love parade.

Taguchi sighs noticing the so called “love birds” glance at each other through their mirrors. Taguchi wonders if they only knew they had been spotted.

“Fools…” He mutters under his breath fallowing Ueda’s example, before this could turn more awkward.

Alone, they were alone. Yuichi could almost feel the nervosity jump out from his skin, he was certain his heart did as he heard it beating inside his chest franticly. He was afraid of himself, but seeing what Kazuya did over there, in front of the mirror made him lose his control. Ohh fuck this, Yuichi can’t take it anymore. Even if the younger is just scrubbing his face clean from his make-up and he’s looking so damn how by just doing it. No matter what Kamenashi Kazuya did he always did it with perfection.

Yuichi was going to take this, whatever it was to a whole new level. He walks up to Kazuya who raises an eye-brow frowning at him, when he sees Yuichi in the mirror heading towards him. Yuichi sees Kazuya turning around and there was no stepping back now, no turning back when his fist grabs a hold of that red blouse. Jerking Kame forward and his lips claims the younger ones in a heated kiss. Yuichi’s lips parts letting the younger take a bit of the lead when he feels how the turtle relaxes in his hold and begins to kiss him back.

The fist that was closed on the fabric of the red blouse loosens and now begins to explore what’s underneath his palms. His fingers grab the end of Kazuya’s blouse pulling it out from the waist bands, losing it from the leather pants the younger was wearing, slowly in a teasing manner. Their kiss turned deeper and Kazuya’s arms close around his neck clinging on as those fingers begins to play with his hair. Their kiss far more than anything innocent as Kazuya tugs the kiss into a more passionate and desperate needy one as a moan slips out from the older man. The hand traces up the skin feeling the warmth flux from the younger man. Yuichi feels the silk texture of the skin tracing the flat stomach and the hidden muscles underneath. A needy moan erupts from the younger and their kiss comes to an end.  

Kazuya let’s Nakamaru guide him towards the make-up table and pulls Yuichi towards him letting his hands begin to pull at the older’s blouse buttons wanting it off and get access to that delicate skin underneath. Yuichi on the other hand had ripped Kame’s blouse open and his palms wanders over the pale silky skin drinking in the sight of Kamenashi Kazuya. He had never found his working partner looking so hot or maybe he should he say future boyfriend? He lifts Kazuya up on the make-up table and how Nakamaru ended up in Kazuya’s lap he had no idea. His legs on each side of Kame’s waist, Kazuya’s back leaning against the mirror giving him a great view of their current position.

“Like what you see?” Kazuya whispers huskily before he draws those plump abusive lips into a kiss once again and pulls Yuichi closer. Kazuya closes the distance letting their half erect crotches touch through the fabric of their clothes and thus sending them into a shivering fit.   

“Kazuya- we need to stop this…” Yuichi puts his palm on Kazuya’s naked chest breaking their kiss as he moves away still panting frantic as he shivers because of his heated body that didn’t want to stop. Kazuya blinks at the sudden stops and glares at the older man with a whiny sound he grabs the remains of the still hanging blouse and tugs the man down once again.

“Yuichi, shut up...”

So his lips was worth it after all

**Author's Note:**

> Just pretty much outspewed words and had really no idea where i was going until I was satisfied with the outcome


End file.
